A Square Adventure
by Lynx2
Summary: Spongbob and Gary are no longer wanted. Where will they go? What will happen to the characters, when there is no one to stop them? 1st S.B.S.P FF; R
1. Chapter 1

Mrow! Gary said as a tear dropped down his slimy body, Mrow!  
  
Oh, don't worry Gary ol' pal… everything will be okay. Spongebob said as he was holding back tears.  
  
Spongebob Squarepants walked out the door with Gary sniffling on top of his squared "head".  
  
The two were leaving. They finally learned that they were not wanted or needed in their home, Bikini Bottom. Not by Patrick, nor Sandy. Nobody.  
  
As the two closed the door behind them, the whole population of Bikini Bottom was having a huge party at the local fast food restaurant, The Krusty Krab. They were celebrating the end of Spongebob and his annoying meowing friend, Gary. The two dopes. Sadly, the party ended early because there was no cook to create the magnificent meals. Fortunately, the party didn't end after all; Plankton finally got his first customers. They all ran to the Chumbucket. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 3 DAYS LATER  
  
  
  
Boy Gary, I think we should find somewhere to stay. Walking for three days straight can sure make you tired!  
  
Mrow!  
  
Spongebob looked around.  
  
Mrow!  
  
Not now Gary, can't you see I'm looking for somewhere to stay!  
  
Mrow!!! Gary pointed to a cave among a large patch of long, green and dark purple seaweed.  
  
Spongebob Squarepants kept looking, Wow! Gary, look! Behind the seaweed, a cave!  
  
Gary rolled his eyes.  
  
Gary atop of Spongebob's "head"; they walked into the cave, Home at last… Spongebob happily sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The cave was dark. It grew darker and darker as the two companions walked farther and farther in. Finally, light. There was a hole on top of the cave. Light shown in like it was from Heaven. There were rocks forms in the cave that Spongebob could use as a chair or couch. Fortunately, there was also a small little bowl shaped stone just big enough for Gary to sleep in. Spongebob found a pile of underwater plants and tore them from their roots. He lined the bowl shaped stone and placed Gary in it.  
  
"There you go Gary, pal. Just right. You are darn lucky I found this cave!" Spongebob said in content.  
  
"Mrow, mruow!" Gary reported back to Bob as he rolled his eyes at Sponge's stupidity.  
  
Squarepants lined the couch-like rocks with seaweed and mud too, until it was just right for his square little booty. He made a clothes line out of some local plants and hung all of his square pants on it, using little crab claws as clothes pins.  
  
"Perfect!" Spongebob said with excitement, "we are missing something, but what is ----- Ah Ha!"  
  
Spongebob ran around collecting as much long stringy plants as he could find. He was going to weave them into a door. Unfortunately, if he can't tie a shoe, he most likely can't weave either.  
  
"Mrow!"  
  
"Yes, Gary?"  
  
"Mrooow…"  
  
"You mean, you have a secret compartment in your shell that you hide a record player in; and the record teaches you how to weave? Grrrreat!"  
  
Spongebob's dumb buck teeth stuff out like a soar thumb as he smiled with joy. He started doing dances that he often did when he was happy. He did the wave with his arms, and turned into letter, etcetera.  
  
It was getting quite late, so the two friends went off into their brand new seaweed beds and fell fast asleep. They both did a lot of work today, you know… 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the place once home to Spongebob Squarepants and Gary. Bikini Bottom was surprisingly quiet also. Oh, but wait. What's that? Sandy is up. And with who? Oh look, Patrick Star. What could the two be doing?  
  
"Patrick, what have we done? This town used to be so fun and exciting, what happened?" Sandy complained.  
  
"Durr…I don't know?" Patrick replied daftly.  
  
"Patrick…" Sandy said with a vain popping from her forehead. "Sometimes you can be so…so…Ah, never mind, I'm not going to put my pain and anger out on you."  
  
"Sandy, I miss Spongebob."  
  
"Patrick, that's what I've been trying to s---" Sandy was stopped with a kiss.  
  
WHAT!? Patrick kissed Sandy. No way! But it's true.  
  
Patrick said with reddish-pink cheeks. "Now that Spongebob is gone, I can be nearer and closer to you my dear, …err…"  
  
"Sandy, my name is Sandy…"  
  
"I'm sorry Sandra, I am very absent-minded at times."  
  
"No…really? AND MY NAME IS SANDY!!"  
  
"Sorry, my dear Sarah…"  
  
"MY NAME IS---AH forget it."  
  
Sandy Cheeks walked into her tree house with Patrick. Let's just say that that night, Patrick didn't return home. 


End file.
